


Brenatto Brigade

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Family Bonding, Gen, Post-Canon, family adventure party, just who they are as an adventure party, no actual adventure or fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: The whole brenatto family as a band of adventures, with Luke as a teen, just trying to travel someplace.





	Brenatto Brigade

Luke is thirteen when they decide to go off on a little adventure. Nothing crazy like Nott was used to, something safer and less deathly, because it’s her fucking family and she doesn’t want any of them hurt. 

Of course, bandits and wild animals don’t give a shit what she wants, even less so now as a group of halflings then a group of people that look dangerous. 

Luke is a better singer then her and Yeza are, with no real interest in actually learning any alchemy or magic or how to use weapons and lock picks the way she does. She doesn’t like bards all that much, but she loves Luke and will support any of his choices, so she buys him a flute and listens to the music he plays on it whenever he’s bored. 

He’s actually very good at it, and when in fights does well at making the enemy die or be charmed by only his words. It’s really amazing. 

Yeza still doesn’t do great with fights, but he is good at throwing a potion at a creature and running in the opposite direction to a hiding place to protect himself, or getting behind her, so it’s fine. He’s safe with her and Luke protecting him, and all of his potions are so good and help heal them when they need it. 

Nott is herself again, back to being Veth, but she’s grown and knows herself better. It’s still not completely perfect, and she has her friends call her Nott instead of Veth like her son and husband still do, but it’s getting there. 

She’s a really good rogue, while still doing her job as a wife and mother, and she enjoys the journey over to Nicodranas to see Jester, despite the fights and attacks. 

It’s a good way to bond, in her experience, and love people more deeply. The Brenatto Brigade does just fine. 


End file.
